First True Love
by Chibijac
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Sirius was ever involved with someone or had a personal love life of his own? Well due to the fact I have an over active imagination, here it is. My view on Sirius and my character's love life the ups and downs. Chapter 26 are
1. chapter 1

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for! :D

Chapter 1

James Potter yawned as he and his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat at Kings Cross with their friend, Arthur Weasley. The three nineteen year olds, a twenty three year old red head, had been at the station since eight that morning. They had all been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, so that all had pretty decrent friendships, though James, Sirius, and Remus were inseperable. Through the years, they all became close in different ways and had seen some very interesting events together- but this event was only because of Sirius and his crush on Arthur's little sister, Cassie. Sirius had a thing for Cassie Weasley since she came to Hogwarts, her first year, his second. She didn't really pay him any attention though, Sirius being very popular with the girls and to her, an extrememly immature troublemaker.

Sirius, of course, wouldn't accept this and continued chasing after the young red head up until today. The day the young Weasley girl would be free to do what ever she wanted, including moving out of her parents house. Sirius grinned to himself. That was when he would come in. He's invite her to live with him and the plan would flow from there. "What are you so happy about, Sirius?" came James's voice. Sirius looked over his shoulder at his three friends.

"What? A guy can't smile without a reason?" He asked brightly. James rolled his eyes and Remus chuckled. He was sitting between James and Arthur, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Haven't you put the signs together yet, James? Todays the last day of school. Lovely Miss Cassandra Weasley ends her seventh year old Hogwarts today. Arthur has come to pick her up..." Remus opened his eyes and looked at Sirius with a smirk. "And he's waiting for his chance to ask her out again."Sirius looked at Remus and blushed.

"I am not!" he announced, probably too defensively. James laughed.

"Padfoot, is it possible you're whipped?" he asked. Sirius glared at James.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" he said with a growl. "And you're one to talk, Prongs. _'James! Don't do that', 'James come with me.', 'James if you cared..._'" Sirius mimicked in a high pitched feminine voice. James blushed deeply and Remus laughed along with Arthur. Arthur pushed his glasses up his nose and shook his head.

"You two are insane." he laughed. The two best friends stopped glaring at each other and looked at Artthur and Remus.

"He started it!" they said in unison. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Grow up you two. I doubt Lily or Ickle Cassie would find the way you're acting to be attractive." Both James and Sirius looked at their friend with a raised eyebrow. They knew he was right, but they usually refused to admit it. They remained silent for the rest of the wait until students and parents began flooding the station.

"Wicked, they're here!" cheered Sirius and ran straight towards platforms nine and ten. He had vanished before any of his friends could say anything. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, to be young and in love."

Sirius was craning his neck, trying to see through the mass of students. "Where is she?" he thought outloud. Students were everywhere and he was becoming truly annoyed. He growled and got ready to pull out his wand when he saw a flash of red hair. His eyes instantly lit up. "CASSIE!" he called and shoved everyone in his way down. The red head he was running towards didn't get a chance to react before he grabbed her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, lifting her from the ground.

"SIRIUS!" she announced. He put her down and grinned handsomely.

"Yes love?" He asked, his eyes shinning. Cassie laughed and pushed some hair out of her face. She was truly a beautiful girl, as well as sweet and smart. Sirius couldn't help but fall for her.

"Never mind. Where's my brother at?" Sirius blinked and looked around. He just remembered he left the others behind.

"Uh... left him with Prongs and Moony." he answered innocently. Cassie rolled her eyes and smiled at Sirius.

"Of course you did." she said. Sirius smiled.

"Did you miss me?" he asked as Cassie began walking off, the nineteen year old boy at her heels like a puppy with his master. "I know you had to." Cassie rolled her eyes and glanced at Sirius as she pushed her trolley to the barrier.

"Yes Sirius, I missed you." she said, smiling at him sweetly before going through the barrier and ending up on the other side, facing Arthur, James and Remus. She grinned and hugged them all happily. James grinned at the look on Sirius's face. He seemed so put out at the moment. Sirius noticed the grin on his friend's face and scowled. James smirked and leaned down, whispering something to Cassie, who blinked and looked at Sirius. She smiled at him gently and Sirius blushed. Arthur smiled brightly at his little sister.

"Well Cass, you've officially graduated Hogwarts, what are you gonna do now?" he asked. Cassie laughed and beamed at her older brother.

"Well I was thinking about settling down like you and Molly and having kids." Arthur scowled. "But I think I'll wait a while before I do that. Oh, and I plan on moving out of mum and dad's place."

"YES!" The group all looked at Sirius who blinked and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. James rolled his eyes.

"You know Cassie, Sirius has his own place. You should move in with him.... It needs a feminine touch." he informed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" announced Sirius and shot a glare at Remus, who was snickering. He cleared his throat and looked at Sirius innocently.

"C'mon now Sirius. Your place isn't the best... or cleanest..." Sirius growled and seemed ready to pounce on his friends. Cassie smiled at them.

"You know, that may just be a good idea. What do you think Sirius? I need a place to go and I trust you more than some of my female friends." He stared at her in shock and a slight blush crossed his face.

"Really?" Cassie laughed and nodded, causing Sirius to grin widely and nod. James could tell his friend was truly happy, and for some reason felt Cassie would have wanted to live with Sirius even if they hadn't brought it up.


	2. chapter 2

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for! :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Sirius went stumbling into his flat carrying large boxes as he followed Cassie. She would be moving into the extra room he had and he promised her access to whatever she wanted. Cassie glanced over her shoulder at him as he placed her things on the floor and closed the door. "So, I take it this is it?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's all. Will you help me set up my room?" Cassie asked, looking at him expectantly. Sirius nodded his head absently.

"Sure." he said. Cassie grinned and picked up a box.

"You're sweet, Sirius." she said brightly, causing him to blush and began fumbling over his words, which made her shake her head and laugh as she walked towards her room.

"So, you like so far?" Sirius asked as he helped take her things to her new room. She looked at him and grinned.

"I love it. I don't know what James and Remus are talking about. This place is a lot cleaner than I thought it would be." she said. Sirius blushed and let out a laugh., rubbing th eback of his neck when he placed her box on the ground.

"I cleaned up before you came." he admitted. Cassie just laughed and pulled out her wand.

"I can take over from here. How about you order some pizzas for lunch." she suggested, using her wand to send things around the room. Sirius looked at her and smiled before nodding.

"Sure." he said. "Anything else with that?" he asked. Cassie looked at him and grinned.

"How about ice cream." she piped. "I can teach you how to make a wicked sundae." she informed. Sirius grinned and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." he said brightly. Cassie smiled and nodded. This was one of those days Sirius had thought would never happen. When he apparated into the muggle town, he couldn't help but hum to himself as he walked down the street. He was so happy he had no clue he didn't know how to count muggle money.

--------------------------

"What is it?" asked Cassie, a blank look crossing her face as she stared at the contraption Sirius was showing her a week later. Sirius chuckled and patted the vehicle with a proud grin in his face, ignoring the confused look Cassie was giving him. "No really, Sirius. What is it?" she asked.

"Its a motorcycle." answered Sirius. Cassie made a face.

"A muggle thing?" she asked and Sirius nodded. Cassie stared at him and suddenly began laughing. "Sirius, you can't be serious. What're you suppose to do with the thing?" she asked. Sirius's face reddened a little.

"I was going to have your brother work on it." he answered, ignoring her laughter. Cassie grinned up at him.

"What is Arthur suppose to do with the thing?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"He studied Muggles. I'm sure he can help me." he answered. Cassie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking at the odd muggle invention.

"I suppose..." she said. Sirius grinned and nodded before climbing on it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking it for a test run. Want to come?" he asked. Cassie looked at the motorcycle and made a face, shaking her head.

"No... I don't think so." she answered. Sirius grinned up at her.

"C'mon, Cassie. I've already worked on it a little my self. Its safe." he said. Cassie made a face and shook her head, but she didn't get too far before Sirius grabbed hold of her and pulled her onto the bike.

"Sirius!" she yelled. He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned.

"Hold on tight." he said. Cassie looked confused but when she noticed the bike was more so rising off the ground instead of moving forward, she quickly put her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice shaking, afraid to open her eyes.

"A little charm to make this thing even more fun. What do you think?" Sirius asked. Cassie opened her eyes slowly and looked around, her hold on Sirius tightening.

"Its nice." she said. Sirius looked over at her and grinned. She looked at him and smiled nervously. She was still scared, but she knew Sirius wouldn't let her fall. After a while, her grip on him loosened and she enjoyed the scenery. "Its beautiful up here..."

"I know..." said Sirius and grinned over at her. Cassie blushed a little and smiled, looking around at the scenery and trying not to make eye contact, afraid she'd blush again.

-----------------------------------------

They had been living together three months and it was odd how comfortable Cassie and Sirius had gotten with each other over the first few weeks. Sirius had no longer gotten all fidgetty or stuttered when he was near Cassue. They acted as if they were the best of friends. Sirius knew when and when not to truely piss Cassie off, and Cassie knew Sirius's limits. It was odd seeing them like this. Several times James had asked Cassie if Sirius had tried anything with her, but she was pretty sure he had gotten over her by now.

Cassie sighed adn looked up from her letter to her parents and looked out her room window. It was raining out side and there really wasn't much to do. She sighed. She thought about what she had told James about Sirius probably being over her and wondered if he actually did find someone else. She shuddered, Why did the thought of Sirius being with someone else affect her suddenly. She shook her head.

Yeah, Sirius was good looking, but there were times when he could be a git... a funny git. She sighed and rolled up the parchment, putting it in her dresser drawer and got up, deciding to finish writing it later. She walked out of her room and into the living room where she found Sirius sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Even she didn't know why he had one of those things, but they kept him entertained. "Sirius..." The young man jumped and looked at her before grinning.

"Hey Cassie, I thought you'd be sleep by now." he said, making room for her on the couch. Cassie shook her head as she sat down next to her.

"Strangely I was too bored to fall asleep." she said and Sirius laughed.

"I know what you mean." he said, putting his arms behing his head and turning his attention back to the TV. Cassie looked at the muggle invention as well.

"What are you watching?" she asked. Sirius yawned and shrugged a shoulder as he stared at the TV.

"Some muggle movie." he answered. Cassue looked at him curiously and raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't seem to interested... Lets do something." she said. Sirius shook his head and Cassie scowled. She didn't want to watch the stupid muggle movie. She sighed and leaned back into the couch. There was nothing scary about it anyway.

_Thiry minutes later..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Cassie yelped when the woman on the television screamed. Sirius glanced at her and began laughing. Cassie blushed and glared at him. "Shut up, it scared at me!" As the movie progressed, it had actually become quite quiet. Both of them had become so absorbed in the movie they didn't realize it until the murderer in the movie came pouncing out of no where at his victim, causing them to both scream and jump this time. The results was that Sirius ended up knocked onto the ground and Cassie fell on top. They blushed and Sirius began to stutter.

"Uh- yeah...you, uh." Cassie blushed and pushed herself off of him

"Sorry." she said quietly. Sirius nodded.

"S'ok." he said. They both sat in silence on the room floor, the only sound being heard through the flat was the TV. Sirius bit down on his lower lip. This was odd. They hadn't been like this around each other in months. "Cassie, I-" When Sirius turned to to talk to her, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He blinked in confusion and blushed deeply when she pulled back.

"Oh no! What did I just do?! I just kissed you didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did and it wasn't quick either." answered Sirius. Cassie groaned and gaved her face with her hands.

"WHY did I do that?" Sirius grinned.

"Its cuz I'm so irresistable." he informed. Cassie looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." Cassie sighed. She had no clue why she kissed Sirius, but she did like it. Sirius was silent for a while before he got on his knees and moved in front of her. Cassie raised her eyebrows at him and opened her mouth to say something, but was interupted when Sirius leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes instantly widened, but she didn't pull back. Sirius sat down and pulled her into his lap, his arms cirlcling her waist. Cassie sighed against his lips, her arms going around his neck and his tongue searching her mouth. They both seemed to lose track of time as they sat in each others arms kissing.

_Author's Note: Please, please, please! I'm begging a thousand times for you guys to review. I take unsigned reviews... but i'd appreaciate no flames please. This fic isn't really gonna be long so I'm adding as much info as I can to each chapter. So anyway, PLEASE tell me what you think and thanks to all that have reviewed!_


	3. chapter 3

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"Cassie! Sirius! Glad you two could make it!" said Molly, Arthur's wife and mother of six, pregnant with yet another. Sirius dusted the snow off himself and smiled when he saw Molly. Cassie grinned and hugged her sister-in-law happily. Almost a year had passed since Cassie had moved in with Sirius and since James and Lily had gotten married. Molly and Arthur had given birth to their sixth child almost a year ago- Ron- and a few months after he was born did Lily and James have thier first child- Harry. Life was going along pretty well, but the latest question was when Cassie and Sirius planned on settling down. It was pretty well known that they were dating.

"Nice to see you're still in good health, Molly." said Sirius, hugging her. Molly smiled and nodded.

"Same to you. James and Lily promised to be by for a quick visit as well." said Molly. Sirius nodded. Holidays was time for family, but between James, Lily, Sirius, and even Remus, most of their family had either been killed, died, or named them an outcast in Sirius's case. Remus entered the room and a warm smile crossed his face.

"I was wondering if you two would grace us with your presence." he laughed and went over, hugging them both. "I see you haven't killed each other yet. How's the life as an engaged couple going?" Molly looked confused.

"Engaged?" she asked. Sirius blushed and forced a cough.

"Oy, are those two the twins? Fred and George right?" Molly narrowed her eyes at Sirius for not giving her a direct answer and trying to avoid her, but Cassie just smiled and shook her head in a knowing manner.

"Relax, will you Molly. Its not that serious." she said. Remus chuckled and shook his head when Molly rounded on her.

"What do you mean its not that serious? Are you two engaged are not?" Molly asked, placing her hands on her hips. Cassie sighed and looked over at Sirius who was playing with the twins and the little one, Ron. The three of them seemed very fascinated with the fact that he could make a galleon 'appear' from behind their ears. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we've been engaged for about three months now." she answered. Molly's eyes lit up and she began jumping around excitedly, well the best she could being pregnant and all.

"I knew it! How could you hide something like this from your family?" she asked.

"Cuz Sirius was too afraid to break the news." answered Remus, grinning widely when Sirius came back, a confused look appearing on his face when Molly pullled him into a tight hug.

"Did I just miss something?" he asked. Cassie laughed and shook her head.

"No love, not a thing." she answered. He blinked and looked at Arthur who smiled and lifted his glass of eggnog in a toast. Realization crossed Sirius's face and he blushed. Oh well, one less thing on his to do list.

--------------------------

"Do we honestly have to do this NOW?" asked Sirius in a whinny voice. He and Cassie were now walking through the Diagon Alley crowd, Sirius with his arms full of bags and packages. It was three days before Christmas which meant prices went down, and there was definitely a crowd. Cassie stopped walking and turned to him. They had gotten things for her nephews and the baby Molly would soon be having as well as some things for little Harry. They were far from done shopping.

"Sirius, we had a deal. You'd help me with my shopping and I'll give you your so called _'needed time'_. I'm almost done you know." Sirius groaned.

"But this is so boring." he whinned. Cassie looked at him with pleading eyes and Sirius groaned. He could never give in to her when she looked at him like this.

"Please love... Just a few more shops." she said. Sirius sighed and nodded.

"Fine... A few more shops and then we go home." Cassie grinned and kissed him softly.

"Right, lets go." she said brightly. Sirius sighed. He loved Cassie with all his heart, but he felt like he might spoil her in some ways, but then again, she did always repay him for giving her what she wanted. A grin split across his face. He couldn't wait until she repayed him tonight. "Sirius..." He blinked and looked around to see Cassie standing in the doorway of a shop. "You coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" he said quickly, a blush crossing his face. Cassie giggled as he came over.

"Daydreaming hun?" she asked, grinning up at him. Sirius blushed but grinned.

"Just thinking about tonight." he answered. Cassie blushed a little but smiled and shook her head as she went into the shop.

"Pervert." she muttered and Sirius laughed.

"But you love me for it." he called after her. Cassie laughed and shook her head. Once she entered the shop,she ran directly into someone and stumbled, but strong arms grabbed her. She opened her eyes and saw it was Sirius who had grabbed her. He had pretty good reflexes.

"Sorry about that miss... Are you ok?" asked the man she had run into. Cassie nodded and stood up straight.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she trailed off when she looked at the man standing in front of her. "Michael..." Sirius looked between the two in confusion.

"Michael?" he asked. Cassie blushed and nodded, pushing some hair out of her face.

"An ex..." she said and looked at Sirius. "He's nothing." she informed. Sirius just glared at Michael. Cassie knew Sirius wasn't one to admit to being jealous and she knew he could be very protective. She took his hand and looked at him worriedly. Sirius blinked and his expression softened.

"Cassie... You look great." said Michael. Sirius glared at him.

"So do you... Michael, you remeber Sirius don't you?" Michael looked at Sirius and smiled a little.

"Sirius Black. Who could forget you." said Michael, smiling. Sirius smirked a little and nodded.

"Who could." he said. Cassie glanced between the two and notcied Sirius made no move to leave her alone with Michael, which meant she'd have to take control.

"Love, can you do me a favor?" she asked innocently. Sirius blinked and looked at her.

"What?" he asked and Cassie smiled.

"Get a few things off the list for me, will you." Sirius opened his mouth to protest but chose against it and shot a glare at Michael before walking off. Cassie smiled and looked at Michael.

"Sirius Black huh? I thought you didn't have a thing for him." he said. Cassie shrugged.

"Things change..." she said. Michael raised an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose so... You two are happy together then?" he asked. Cassie showed him the engagment ring and nodded.

"Very happy." she said, trying to hold back a laugh when she spotted Sirius spying on them from behind a display.

----------------------------------

"Sirius, quit staring at me like that." said Cassie as she sat with her back to him, wrapping the gifts they had brought home. She could feel Sirius staring at her and knew he was upset because she had promised they would have some private time together, but she chose to ignore this promise. She had two other days to wrap the gifts, she knew, but she liked upsetting him sometimes. What added to it was that he thought that she was avoiding him because of Michael. She glanced over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"You like torturing me, don't you?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms. Cassie grinned innocently.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Sirius's eyes narrowed and Cassie turned around to hide the grin on her face. She was about to go back to wrapping gifts until she felt strong arms around her waist. She screamed when she was lifted off the ground and thrown over Sirius's shoulder. She began kicking and screaming, though laughter was taking over. "Sirius, put me down, now!" she demanded. Sirius walked into their bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" he asked, causing the red head to laugh even more. She grinned up at his scowling face.

"Is it upsetting you?" she asked, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down on top of her. Sirius smirked and leaned forward, kissing her deeply, his arms on either side of her so all his weight wasn't completely on her. All thoughts of the earlier events with Michael left both their minds.

"You know it is, why do you bother asking?"

"I dunno... I like teasing you I suppose." Cassie mummured against his lips as she moved her hands over and pulled off his shirt.

"I can tell... So do the games end here love?" Sirius asked, kissing her neck. Cassie grinned and giggled, pulling him close.

"Just this once." she whispered in his ear.

_PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE REWVIEW! Its the only thing that keeps me going. ::starts crying and begging:: PLEASE! REVIEW! Thanks. ::Grins::_


	4. chapter 4

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for! :D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Merry Christmas, mates!" piped James. The three men- James, Sirius, and Remus- were all sitting around Remus's flat drinking eggnog and wrapping last minute gifts for wives, kids, family, and significant others. The toasted each other and drank, all very happy to be together for the holidays. "So, Lily has me playing Santa for Harry tonight... thing is, he isn't even close to a year old. Won't Santa freak him out?" Sirius laughed.

"Well kids usually like Santa. I mean, you should see them in the muggle shopping center with the guy." he said knowingly.

"Its because of the gifts." said Remus knowingly. "Personally, I never liked Santa." Sirius and James both looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?" asked Sirius. Remus frowned as he looked down into his drink.

"Bad memories." he said simply. James grinned and looked at his friend with a knowing smile.

"He use to scare you too, huh?" he asked. Sirius suddenly began laughing. "Its not funny, Padfoot. There is nothing nice about a five hundred pound old man with flying deer bursting into your house at night while you're sleeping!" James informed.

"There's also nothing funny about two grown men being afraid of a fictional fat man!" Sirius laughed.

"Shut up, Sirius." growled James.

"Bite me." Sirius retorted. Remus shook his head and picked up a small box that looked as if it would hold a necklace inside it. This seemed to catch his companions' attention as they stopped arguing and looked at him. "Moony, what is that?" He looked up at his friends innocently.

"What?" he asked, obviously trying to hold back a blush

"In that box... is there jewlery?" asked James. Remus blushed and shrugged.

"Probably... why?" he asked.

"Who is it for? You've got someone hiding from us, haven't you?" asked Sirius, a teasing grin crossing his face. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Probably." James raised an eyebrow at him. If Remus had someone in his life, why hadn't he told his two best friends about her?

"Who is she?" asked Sirius as Remus finished wrapping the box. He looked up at them and sighed.

"Her names is Maria." he said.

"Jones? The Ravenclaw?" asked James and Sirius in unison. Remus blushed and nodded.

"That's her... I suppose... we're... dating."

"Moony's got a girlfriend!" announced James and Sirius and they grinned at him widely. "I can't believe you didn't tell us." Remus smiled and shook his head.

"My personal life isn't your business." he said.

"Since when?" asked James, grinning and the friends laughed. "Yeah, but congradulations. I didn't think you were looking. Sirius and I could have helped you."

"I dunno, I think he made a pretty good catch on his own." said Sirius, grinning. "Nice job, Moony." Remus laughed and lifted his glass.

"Too a few more years of immaturity?" he asked. James and Sirius exchanged grins and lifted their glasses.

"Long live the Marauders! Respectable Prongs, Ickle Wormtail, troublesome Padfoot and Faithful Moony!" they said.

---------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas." said Sirius brightly the next morning, holding a gift out to Cassie with a wide grin on his handsome face. The holidays made him like a little kid again and it was truely entertaining. He had even woken up early and made them breakfast. Cassie laughed and took the box before leaning forward and kissing him, handing him his gift as well.

"Thank you, love." she said. Sirius grinned and opened his gift, pulling out a golden chain with a dog paw print shape at the end and their names inscribed in it. He laughed and grinned at her.

"Clever." he said with a grin. Of course with them being engaged she knew he was an animagus. Cassie laughed and opened her box to see a matching diamond necklace and bracelet.

"Sirius... This is incredible. It must have cost a fortune." she said, a blush crossing her face as she looked at the jewelry, not having expected him to spend so much money on her. Sirius grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"Only the best for you, my love." he said and reached over, putting it on her. Cassie blushed and grinned at him.

"You're incredible." she said, kissing him gently after he put the bracelet on her. Sirius grinned.

"I know I am." he said as he handed her another package. Cassie raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is this?" she asked. Sirius smiled.

"Open it." Cassie raised an eyebrow at him, but opened it. It was a mirror. A simple mirror really, which didn't seem to have much purpose to it except to look at yourself.

"Is this suppose to mean something?" Sirius began laughing.

"Look into it and say my name." he said, kissing her softly. Cassie made a face at him and and looked at the mirror.

"Sirius Black." she said. Suddenly, a face appeared in the mirror. Cassie blinked when she saw it was Sirius, grinning at her widely.

"Hey love." said the mirror, causing her eyes to widen. She looked up and saw that he was holding a similar mirror and looking into it. He looked at her and grinned. "You like? Its a two way mirror. Kinda like a way of communicating if we're apart too long." Cassie blinked and looked back at the mirror before looking at Sirius.

"Apart too long... What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. Sirius looked at her slightly guilty.

"Umm... You don't need to worry about that just yet, hun." he answered, leaning forward and kissing her. Cassie smiled and leaned forward, kissing him back.

"I love you." she whispered. Sirius smiled.

"I love you too."


	5. chapter 5

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for! :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Cassie was sitting impatiently on the couch, looking at her watch. Sirius had left with James and Remus almost two weeks ago after recieving an urgent letter from Dumbledore. Sirius didn't tell her what it was about, but Cassie noticed it was very serious and didn't ask him much more about it. She had talked to him through the two way mirror and she was happy to see him, but felt he was probably forcing a smile for her just to keep her from worrying. To add to his system of attemtping to comfort her, James and Remus could be heard joking around in the background as they talked, teasing their friend continuously. She sighed and heard someone walk up behind her. "What do you want?" she asked and turned, looking at Sirius's cousin, Andromeda, who also happened to be his favorite cousin as well.

"Ah, come on now Cassie. You really miss him that much?" she asked. She was a slightly older pureblood woman, married to a muggle man named Ted Tonks. Her hair was currently a hot pink color and Cassie couldn't help but be a little distracted by it.

"Actually, I miss him a lot..." she answered, snapping out of her thoughts and looking down at the mirror in her lap. "You think I should contact him?" she asked. Andromeda sighed and sat down next to her.

"Me personally think you should wait and cheer up. Its New Years Eve. Cheer up!" she said. Cassie frowned a little at the slightly older woman. Her husband wasn't in any kind of danger, he was a muggle, safe at home possibly babysitting their child.

"You obviously have no real worries at the moment." she muttered. Andromeda blinked in confusion but sighed and nodded, leaning back in the couch, playing with her wedding band.

"I'm not clumsy anymore... I have a lot less worries." she said. Cassie sighed. She was clumsy when she was younger too. In fact, she had met Sirius because she had tripped and flew uinto him, sending them both to the ground. Course, this was her first year and before he really began noticing her. (LOL. I'm feeling another fic idea coming on!)

"Maybe I should lighten up. I mean, Sirius wouldn't want me being all depressed now would he?" she asked grinning. Andromeda grinned and nodded.

"Exactly! Now how about we get you fixed up and go to Diagon Alley to prepare for tonight!" she suggested anxiously. "We've been invited to the Weasley's for fireworks and everything." she said brightly. Cassie laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose so." she said and got up to get washed up. She went in hers and Sirius's room and grabbed some clothes. She figured she just go as a muggle today, grabbing a pair of form fitting jeans and a large t-shirt that she knew belonged to Sirius. She couldn't help but notice it smelt like him as she put it on. She sighed and sat on the bed, missing him more now as she brushed her hair and pulled into a ponytail.

"Are you ready yet?" called Andromeda. Cassie got up.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" she called back. She got ready to leave the room, so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the pop behind her.

"Hey, where are you going?" came a teasing voice. Cassie blinked and turned around.The handsome toublemaker was sitting on their bed, grinning at her, his bag slung over his shoulder. "I just came back and you're already leaving?" Cassie looked at him and her eyes instantly lit up.

"SIRIUS!" she cheered, running and jumping on him, hugging him happily. "I've missed you so much." she said. Sirius laughed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Same here, lovely." he said and kissed her deeply. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Sirius laid back on the bed, his arms around her waist. They were so absorbed in each other, they didn't notice Andromeda as she came into the room.

"Cas-" she stopped when she saw them and rolled her eyes. "Brilliant. There goes my shopping trip." she said and closed the room door, walking out and leaving them alone.

----------------------------------

"What drink is this? Firewisky?" asked James curiously as Sirius handed him and Remus drinks. Remus was looking at his grinning friend suspiciously, wondering if he was trying to get them drunk so they could make fools out of themselves. Even Arthur was looking at the drink hesitantly as little Ron sat in his lap sucking on a lollipop. Sirius laughed and sat down.

"No, its rum. Firewisky is for later." he said with a smirk. Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"Hope you kept it out of good reach. The twins like getting into things a lot lately. Gotta be the terrible twos." he said, shaking his head. Sirius grinned. Harry was sitting in James's lap, looking curiously at the drink his father had as the men talked, the women were all a little distance away discussing Molly's pregnancy.

"I honeslty want to have kids soon..." Sirius said, causing Remus to choke on his drink. He sent a glare at him. "What?" Remus looked at him innocently.

"Well... I can't see you trying to change a diaper is all." he answered. "Or waking up at all hours of the night to a crying kid."

"I could do it." said Sirius stubbornly. James raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a fact?" he asked with a smirk. Sirius looked at him.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. Arthur looked confused and Remus shook his head. He already knew where this was going. Sirius and James seemed to be locked in a staring/glaring contest before James held out his hand.

"Alright Sirius. I want to see how well you can fair with kids. We're giving you the task of the year, babysitting each of the Weasley kids." he said.

"Excuse me?" said Arthur and Sirius in unison. James laughed.

"Well Harry is too good of a kid. He can't cause much trouble like the twins over there." he said, pointing at Fred and George who had gotten hold of someone's wand. "Besides, Cassie is a Weasley, so any kid you have with her will have Weasley in 'em." he informed. Sirius blushed a little when he mentioned Cassie and him having a kid.

"Fine... what do you think Arthur? That ok if I care for some of your kids?" he asked.

"You'd have to ask Molly, but I don't think it'll be much of a problem." Answered the red head and handed Ron to Sirius and went to stop the twins, who somehow managed to start a fire. Sirius looked at the little boy in his lap who was staring back at him with bright blue eyes.

"Um... ok." Sirius said, a little unsure on what to do and wanting the kid to stop staring at him. Cassie came over and laughed when she noticed his discomfort and took Ron from him.

"Adorable aren't they?" she asked. "I love little kids." she said, kissing Ron's forehead and causing him to begin babbling excitedly as Percy came over, tugging on his aunts pants and looking at her expectantly, holding up a rock he had found covered in moss. Sirius watched as she began playing with her nephews and smiled a little.

"I think Cassie is already ready for motherhood." Remus whispered and Sirius grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, I think she'll be a great mum." he said.

-----------------------------

"Molly this meal looks great. You went all out." said Lily brightly. They were doing a lot to try and stay up to see the New Year together and it wouldn't be long before all the kids were sleep. Molly blushed, but smiled brightly.

"Thank you Lily. I had Andromeda help out a but as well.." Andromeda blushed a little.

"I was more in the way than helpful." she informed. Sirius snorted and Cassie gave him a shove. He knew his cousin was clumsy at times, but it was nothing to laugh about. She looked at Andromeda and smiled.

"I think you must have helped out some." she said. Andromeda grinned a little and stuck out her tongue at Sirius as everyone began eating, making comments as they did.

"Oh yeah Molly, did I forget to mention... Sirius wants to take a chance at baby sitting the kids." said Arthur quickly, trying to avoid any trouble with his wife. Molly stopped eating and both she and Cassie looked between Arthur and Sirius in confusion.

"Excuse me?" said Molly. She was not about to let troublesome Sirius Black take care of her kids ALONE! "Sirius, this has got to be a joke. You can't even control yourself, let alone any little children." she said. Sirius blushed a little.

"I think I could..." he said and glanced at Cassie, who was looking at him curiously.

"What're you trying to prove by that?" she asked and he blushed even more. Everyone was now silent and looking between the couple expectantly.

"I- uh..."

"He wants to get some practice at fatherhood." said James, getting annoyed. Lily shoved her husband as The women all stared at Cassie and Sirius.

"Cassie, are you pregnant?" asked Andromeda. Cassie opened her mouth to say something but Lily and Molly were both up and around her in an instant, looking expectant.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"How far along are you?"

"Sirius is going to be in so much trouble trying to support a kid."

"He can barely support himself." chimed in Andromeda.

"SHUT UP!"

"Guys, I'm not pregnant!" called Cassie over the three womens' excited chatter. They backed away and Cassie sighed. "I don't know why he wants to practice for father hood... but I guess we've got a lot to talk about tonight, don't we?" she asked, looking at Sirius.

"Yes..." he said quietly. He glared at James who he heard make a whipping noise as Remus laughed silently. He was going to get them both back for this.


	6. chapter 6

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Why am I here?" asked Remus as he sat on the couch, watching Sirius pace in front of the little red head in front of him. This was Sirius's last babysitting task, Lily saying she wasn't going to let Sirius babysit Harry. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were the only kids Sirius didn't really have a problem with, though Percy asked too many questions and was driving the Maurder insane. The twins were tearing things apart while Cassie wasn't around, so Sirius couldn't help but be thankful when Arthur arrived to pick them up. Now it was time for him to take care of Ron. Currently the youngest and obviously had a staring problem.

To add to the problem, Cassie wasn't around, having not been feeling good for the past three weeks. Sirius just figured she was getting sick because it was now Spring and she had allergies or something, but that just earned him a glare as she left. Sirius stopped pacing and turned to Remus. "I need you to help me take care of this kid... I've got money on this bet and I can't screw up and have James proven right." Remus rolled his eyes.

"You need my help taking care of a kid who is nearly a year old?" he asked sarcastically. Sirius glared at his companion and looked at Ron, who was looking back at him curiously. He sighed and looked at Remus.

"Yeah, I need your help." he admitted and dropped onto the couch, looking at Ron, who continued to sit on the floor, following Sirius's every movement intently. "Kids worry me. They move to much... They're danger proned.... They drool." Sirius muttered as Ron giggled and crawled away. Remus rolled his eyes as he watched Ron from his spot next to Sirius.

"I don't think it'll be that hard to watch him. Just put him in front of the television thing for a while." he said.

"But what if Cassie doesn't come back for hours? Then i'll have to find other ways to keep this kid entertained." Sirius whinned. Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius had gotten himself into this. He was going to have to figure out how to fix it.

"Listen Sirius. I'm going to stay with you, but only because when I need you, you're there.... And Because you're my best friend. Sirius smiled greatfully and brightly.

"Thanks Moony." He said and turned to watch Ron, but his smile faded when he discvered the little boy had vanished. "Argh! Where's the kid?!" Both he and Remus jumped up and looked around frantically.

"Sirius, how could you lose the kid so fast?! Molly is going to kill you!" said Remus, causing Sirius to glare at him.

"Way to make me feel better, Moony." he said sarcastically and looked around. "He can't have gotten too far. I mean, this flat isn't that big." said Sirius. Remus nodded and the friends split up, looking around and hoping little Ron hadn't gotten himself into anything dangerous. Sirius could only imagine how Molly would react if they screwed this up and harmed her baby boy... and what Cassie would do to Srius was something to worry about as well. She had been very, VERY irritable lately. Sirius groaned and looked under beds calling for the baby red head.

"Oy, Sirius! I found him!" called Remus. He walked into the rom, smiling at the babbling toddler, who was holding two chocolate chip cookies. "He was hiding under the kitchen table talking to him 'imaginary friend'." Remus informed with a chuckle.

"What's with the cookies then?" Sirius asked, sitting on the room floor, relief taking over. Eemus looked at the cookies Ron was eating and shrugged.

"To keep him occupied I suppose." he answered. Sirius rolled his eyes and took Ron from Remus and looking around the flat.

"Lets go to the park. Kids love the park." He suggested. Ron looked at Sirius, his face covered with chocolate.

"Pa!" he cheered, bouncing in Sirius's arms anxiously. Sirius smiled triumphantly and nodded. The park was a good idea! Kids love the park. After all, how much trouble could a one year old get into at the park?

--------------------------------------

Both Sirius and Remus moaned tiredly as Ron crawled around the room in his diaper, babbling to himself. Sirius' assumption that nothing bad could happed at the park was proven wrong. Once they had gotten to the park, they took Ron to the swings, slide, and see-saw. The sand box ended up a disaster when the kids some how managed to start a mud wa r. Both wizards, not being able to use magic in a muggle community, ended up victims and left the park after being there only an hour. Once out of muggle view, they used their wands to clean up and took Ron to the ice cream shop. Next big mistake. Ice cream had gotten every where and the boy was out on the ultimate sugar high.

They found themselves back at the park, watching the hyper active red head crawl all over the place, getting covered in mud yet again, and making five different attempts to eat bugs. Back at the flat, the two companions made a sad attempt to give the boy a bath and the bathroom ended up flooded and them, drenched. And now, here they were. Two of Hogwarts' finest, known for causing trouble under the leadership of James Potter, beaten by a child that hadn't even mastered walking yet. "Moony... what time is it?" Sirius asked, refusing to move from his spot on the floor. Remus shrugged lazily from where he laid on the couch.

"Dunno... but obviously not that late if Arthur isn't here to get his kid." he answered. Sirius groaned and closed his eyes tightly, wishing this had all been just one bad dream and Cassie would wake him up soon. He suddenly felt a pressure on his body and opened his eyes to see Ron had crawled onto his chest. The little boy giggled and bounced excitedly.

"Pay!" he cheered and Sirius groaned.

"No play. Sleep." he muttered. Ron continued bouncing however and Sirius didn't move.

"Guys, I'm home!" Sirius almost instantly sat up, Ron falling into his lap when the woman had entered. Remus hadn't moved, obviously having fallen asleep. Cassie smiled at them, obviously in a better mood than she was that morning. "Have fun?" she asked.

"Course." said Sirius sarcastically and got up, handing Ron to her. "Your nephew caused all kinds of hell today." he informed as Ron hugged Cassie and began babbling to her. Cassie grinned and kissed the top of the toddlers head.

"How can a little angel cause hell?" she asked. Sirius was about to say something smart when he noticed the difference in her personality. She wasn't ripping into him. She wasn't daring at him as if she wished he'd leave her alone.

"Cas-" He was interupted when Arthur walked in, holding the hands of Fred and George.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up Ron." he called cheerfully. Cassie smiled cheerfully at her older brother and handed him Ron as he greeted the twins. "Where are his clothes?" Arthur asked.

"We had to take them off of the kid... Please don't ask what happened." said Remus as he said his good byes and tiredly apparated home. Arthur laughed and shook his head. After a while, he said good bye to his sister and Sirius before taking his boys home.

----------------------------------

"So, how was it? The doctors appointment." Sirius asked. The couple was now sharing bed late that night, Cassie lying curled up against him and in a content mood. It had slipped his mind earlier to ask her what had happened at the doctors appointment, but after a few mood changes and being threatened, SIrius finally decided to find our what was wrong with her and to make sure it wasn't another 'Lady Problem'. Cassie smiled a little and cuddled up closer to him.

"It went great. I'm not complaining." she answered. Sirius sat up a little and looked at her.

"Yeah... so what did the doctor tell you? Y'know... about you, temper." Cassie let out a small laughed and cupped Sirius's face in her hands, kissing him softly.

"I don't think you can handle it." she said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked and Cassie began laughing, grinning up at him with shinning eyes.

"You're such a goon. I hope our child has your personality." she said, wrapping her arms around his torso and cuddling against his chest as the young man tried to process what she meant. It suddenly hit him and his face went red.

"Cassie... you're-"

"About a month now." Sirius grinned widely and pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

"You're fantastic, you know that?" he said happily. Cassie smiled cheerfully at him. She knew he'd be happy about this. Sirius would make a great father. She knew it. She smiled at him.

"So are you." she whispered. This was great. She was finally going to have a family with the man she loved. There was nothing in this world to have to worry about. She knew it.


	7. chapter 7

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for:D

* * *

Chapter 7

Remus apparated to Cassie and Sirius's flat, half expacting Cassie to be the person person he saw. Sirius was suppose to be returning home soon after being called on by Dumbledore and he had asked his companion to deliver a message. "Cassie!" he called. There was a long silence before the room door opened and she came out, a tired look on her face and her pregnancy finally showing now that she was four months along.

"Remus, hi." she said and smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

"Sirius sent me to come check on you." he informed. The mentio of Sirius made her face lighten up.

"Is he ok? When is he coming home?" she asked. Remus smiled as he noticed how anxious she was to see Sirius again.

"He's coming back tonight. He said two days away from you was too long. Plus he wanted to be here for Halloween." Cassie began bouncing up and down and hugged Remus.

"Thank you soooooooo much." she said. Remus blushed a little, and patted the top of her head, not really knowing how to respond.

"I asked you to deliver a message, Moony. Nothing more." came Sirius's voice in a reasing manner. Cassie instantly let go of Remus and ran over to Sirius, literally jumping on him., her arms and legs wrapping around him as she kissed him. Remus shook his head and chuckled before vanishing and leaving the two alone. He was glad to see the two of them happy again, but he still wondered why Sirius had left for so long. He said he had wanted to give the position of secret keeper to Peter at one point, just to throw off Voldie a little, but Remus knew that wouldn;t work out. He shook the thought out of his head. Sirius was still secret keeper, and Peter could be trusted if the job had been switched over to him... right?

* * *

"What do you mean he's missing!" Cassie looked up from her book and a curious look crossed her face as she listened to Remus and Sirius talking in the next room. She knew she shouldn't have been listening, but she had Sirius back home with her akmost a week now and she wasn't about to let him go.

"Sirius, what're you so worried about? Its not like Peter can be in that much trouble. He's always vanishing." said Remus. Cassie got up and peaked into the kitchen where the two friends were. Sirius looked very worried while Remus was calm as usual.

"I don't trust having Peter missing. Not with Voldemort out after Lily and James." said Sirius.

"What does it matter? You're James's secreet keeper and I'm yours..." said Remus. "Voldemort won't be able to get anything out of wormtail." Sirius shook his head and looked at Remus.

"I'm gonna go look for him, alright."

"Cassie's not gonna allow it. You know she won't."

"Its late. She'll be going to bed soon. I think the baby takes a lot of energy out of her." said Sirius. Cassie quickly looked away from the door as the two men finished their conversation. She quickly went and sat on the couch, pulling out a magazine and pretended to read.

"Hello Cassie." greeted Remus. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello Remus. Its nice to see you around." she said brightly. Remus nodded with a smile and turned to Sirius.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then, right?" he asked. Sirius smiled and nodded, the two of them hugging in a brotherly manner before Remus kissed Cassie on the forehead and vanished.

"So... what were you guys talking about?" Cassie asked. Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing I want you worrying about." he answered, sitting next to her and kissing her gently. He placed a hand on her rounding belly. "How's my son doing?" he asked and she laughed.

"He's fine." she said. Sirius nodded and kissed her again.

"I've gotta go take care of something real quick, ok. I'll be right back, I promise." he said. Cassie looked at him suspiciously.

"You'll be back tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've gotta see what's up with Peter and check up on Lily and James." Sirius explained. Cassie sighed.

"Don't take long or I'll come looking for you." she said and Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry. I promised you I'd come back and I will." he said. Cassie smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

* * *

Sirius looked around Peter's flat with a look of disgust. The place was a mess. A lot worst from how it looked when he, James and Dumbledore told their old friend he'd be secret keeper for the Potters. Peter ad become very twitchy when he was told thins, but Sirius paid no attention to it. Peter was a twitchy kind of guy, especially when Dumbledore was around. "Peter!" Sirius called, kicking some trash out of the way. The rooms were all dark adn it seemed like no one had been home for a while.

He walked into Peter's room. Things were turned over and it looked worst than the rest of the house. He stopped when his eyes fell on a shattered picture on the floor. He knelt down and picked up the remains. It was a picture from Christmas. Sirius made a face when he noticed it was torn in half. A thought crossed his mind and he swore under his breath. "Damn it Peter! You told him didn't you!" he growled, running out the flat and hopping onto his motorcycle, flying towards Godric's Hollow- where Lily and James were.

He could only pray that he was just being paranoid. If there was anyone that Voldemort should have thought was James's secret keeper it should have been him or Remus NOT Peter. He thought about the situation. Back in school at some point Peter had began to act strange, always vanishing and all. He hadn't even staed long at the Christmas party last year. Some things were suddenly beginning to make sense. Why was he so secretive. Why he got so nervous around Dumbledore and always kept his arms covered. "That little coward!" Sirius growled. He was going to tear him apart when he got to him! As the muggle village came into view, Sirius's heart beat began to speed up. _'Please be ok!' _he thought. As he reached the spot where James and Lily lived, his heart dropped. All he could see was the ruins of a house. There was no sigb of any one around except for one large man. Sirius landed and walked over to the ruins, sheaking and white.

"Who goes there... Sirius?" He looked up at the man.

"Hagrid..." His eyes fell on the screaming baby in Hagrid's arms. "Harry... give me Harry, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll take care of him." Hagrid just shook his head, taking Sirius by surprise.

"No. Dumbledore told me ter take 'tim to his aunt and uncle/" he said. Sirius growled in annoyance.

"The only aunt and uncle he have are muggles!" he snapped. "They can't possibly know how to take care of him!" Hagrid just shok his head, not giving in no matter how upset Sirius got.

* * *

Cassie was shaking and pale as she walked through the muggle village that James and Lily lived in. Sirius had been gone far too long and she was worrying. From what she had heard him and Remus saying, the couple was possibly in danger, but she didn't realize how much. She had apparate to Godric Hollow, having known the locaton from Sirius, and found the place in ruins. She had hid behind a tree when she saw someone standing in the ruins. It had taken a while for her to realize who it was- Peter Pettigrew. She shook her head, still shaking as she looked up and her eyes fell on Peter. Hate seemed to swelll up inside her as she reached in her robes and pulled out her wand. "Peter, how could you!" she yelled, causing him to jump. He turned and looked at Cassie before realization crossed his face.

"Young Cassie... what... what are you doing here?" he squeaked. He must have expected for Sirius to appear since he was always with her.

"Peter, how could you betray Lily and James like that! You were suppose to keep the secret and protect them!" she yelled. Peter's head dropped.

"You don't undertand... My master wanted them so badly." he said quietly. "'I had to give him them..." Cassie shook her head, tears streaming down her face and shouted a hex the same time as him. Shock crossed her face when the spell hit her in chest and the last thing she remembered was Sirius kissing her on the cheek and whispering that he'd come straight back home to her.


	8. chapter 8

First True Love

Author's Note: I LOVE Sirius Black! He is one of my favorite HP characters next to Ron... or Fred and George and I was kinda upset at what happened to him in the fifth book, so with my extremely overactive imagination, I'm doing this fic for him!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or the characters, but I do own the female that Sirius will fall for:D

* * *

Chapter 8

Sirius must have argued with Hagrid for thirty minutes before giving in. It was obvious he was going to follow Dumbledore's orders no matter what. he sighed and looked at the remains of the Potter house. His best friend was dead... betrayed by a so called friend. He clenched his fists and looked at Hagrid. "Take my bike... I won't need it anymore." he said, nodding over at his motorcycle. Hagrid seemed taken aback by this and opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius shook his head and began heading toward the village.. Peter was too thick to actually go somewhere truely safe. He was probably still in the village. "I'll make you pay, Wormtail. I swear."he growled.

It hadn't taken him long to find the coward and he immediately cornered him, his wand out and ignoring all the shocked muggles. "Peter, you cowardly bastard!" he growled, his wand pointed at Peter's chest as he stared up at Sirius with wide eyes. He seemed to suddenly notice the audience and took his chance.

"Sirius, what are you doing? Fist you murder James and Lily Potter... the young Cassie Weasley and now me?" he asked, his voice shaking. Sirius stared at him shock befroe his eyes narowed. He grabbed Peter by the fromt of his robes and lifted him off the ground.

"You have better not have touched her!"

"She should have stayed out of it, Sirius... She shouldn't have tried to challenge me." Peter said. He pointed his stubby finger in the direction behind Sirius. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes falling on Cassie, who was leaning against the wall on the ground, looking very limp. He instantly threw Peter and ran over to her.

"Cassie... No! C'mon, please be ok." he begged, shaking her lifeless body, wishing she'd wake up. Tears were soon streaming down his cheeks when he realized she wouldn't be waking. Peter had killed her... and his unborn child. Sirius shook his head, pulling her close to him and hugging her. He was unaware of the crowd forming as Peter came walking up.

"You shouldn't have betrayed Lily and James, Sirius." announced Peter boldly, holding out his wand. Sirius turned and looked at Peter with a glare that made the man step back.

"You've got some nerve..." he said as he stood up and pointed his wand at him. Without warning, Peter yelled a hex, catching Sirius off guard. He quickly did a sheilding charm, but was still thrown back as everything around them went flying up. He could hear screaming as he went flying and hit the wall. When he opened his eyes, all he could see were the bodies of the muggles who could not escape the blast. He stood when he saw the ministy officials arriving. He saw one of them pick up what seemed to be a pile of robes and a finger. He shook his head and for some reason, began laughing. He couldn't explain why, but he was most definitely not happy.

"Killed by your own attack, eh Wormtail!" he yelled as members of the Magical Law Enforcement came adn grabbed him. "You can't hide from me Wormtail! I'll kill you with my bare hands for what you did you bloody traitor!"

* * *

Remus stood silently next to Harry, staring at a gravesite. A few years back, Sirius had been killed and of course Harry had been affected greatly by it. he was eighteen now and still had some guilt on his conscience. He reached out and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think he's happy where he is now, Harry." he informed. The boy looked up from where he sat staring at his godfather's grave.

"How could you say something like that?" ge asked. Remus walked over to the grave next to Sirius's and placed a single rose on it. Harry looked at him curiously.

"He's with his first true love." he said. Harry looked confused and crawled over to read the tombstone.

"Cassandra Weasley... Black?" he said in confusion. "Sirius was married to a Weasley?"

"Engaged" Remus corrected. "But she was pregnant with his child. When she was burried, Arthur asked them to put Black on the tombstone... I'm not sure why, but there's a chance he knew for a fact Sirius could't have killed his younger sister." Harry nodded and stared silently at the graves. So Sirius had more behind his life than he was willing to tell. That was interesting. Harry sighed.

"I hope their both together then..." he said and smiled a little. "And very happy- with my parents."

_**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to finish. I actually had the whole fic written out and everything but with work and all, i never got the chance to finish typing it. Sorry if it was a bit sappy and all, but I kinda like the way I ended it. :D Hope you enjooyed too!**_


End file.
